


Her Legs go for Miles

by GovernorKristique



Series: The Freak's Allure [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: After being asked to keep an eye on Ferguson, Ms. Miles begrudgingly tries to ignore the older woman's advances.But our Linda is a sucker for bribery, and as hard as she tries, she can't get Joan out of her head.
Relationships: Linda Miles/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Freak's Allure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Her Legs go for Miles

It had been a few weeks since Linda’s erotic encounter with Joan Ferguson, and the officer had mixed feelings about it. She had purposefully avoided Joan as much as she could. She didn’t know what to think about her attraction to the older woman; she had always dated men, and while she had experimented a little in the bedroom, none of them expressed the same level of aggressive desire that Joan had, and it intrigued her. Was Linda bisexual? Was this a one-off? Linda had always found Franky Doyle somewhat appealing, but Franky also exuded a playful sexuality in everything that she did. Over drinks a long time ago, more than one female officer had admitted their attractions to the rebellious prisoner, and as far as Linda knew, her colleagues were straight.

“Ms. Miles?” Jake interrupted her train of thought. “Could you mind Ferguson for the next hour or so? I have a personal matter I need to attend to outside the prison,” he requested. Linda pursed her lips, “can you not ask someone else? I’m supposed to be heading over to medical in a few minutes. One of the newbies got bashed,” she replied. 

“Will is busy in the yard, and the new hires are stuck in orientation all afternoon,” he responded. “Please? I’ll owe ya,” he smiled pleadingly. Linda huffed, “fine. But the next time we go for drinks, you’re covering my tab,” she asserted. “You got it Smiles,” Jake grinned as he turned to leave. 

Linda apprehensively made her way to Joan’s cell. She intended to stand guard outside the door and refrain from talking to the woman as much as possible.  _ Good fucking luck with that Smiles _ , she thought to herself. Word around the prison was that Joan was becoming quite brazen, and her colleagues were frankly quite sick of dealing with her mind games. Linda arrived at the cell, and stood by the door with her arms crossed. She enjoyed a few minutes of peace and quiet until she heard a gentle knock on the window. She turned to face the woman behind the window. “What do you want?” she asked in frustration. Joan pointed to the door and waved her hand to invite Linda in. Linda shook her head as the former governor pouted and put her hands in prayer position. Joan had been relentlessly taunting prisoners and guards alike all week, so Linda figured if she didn’t entertain the dark-haired woman she would only become more annoying over the next hour. Linda unlocked the door and quickly closed it behind her. “Alright Joan, what is it?” she asked as she crossed her arms. 

Joan raised her eyebrow in amusement as she studied the blonde woman. “Well Ms. Miles, that’s a bit cold considering our recent...history,” she smirked. “If I’m not mistaken, you suggested that we, quote ‘do this again sometime’?” she grinned as she looked Linda up and down. Linda looked at the faint outline of the scratches she’d given Joan’s cheek. “Jesus Ferguson, you didn’t think actually I meant it? You might be crazy but you’re a smart enough woman to know when someone’s bullshitting you,” Linda retorted. “I am,” Joan smiled, “which is how I know you weren’t bullshitting me. You  _ meant _ it. So enlighten me Linda, what’s holding you back, hmm? Are you still torturing yourself for being attracted to someone you hate? Have you miraculously decided to conduct yourself with professionalism all of a sudden? Or are you still trying to convince yourself that you’re straight?” Joan taunted. 

“I’m not gay Joan. What happened was a one time deal,” Linda spat. “Pity...I enjoyed our time together Lin-da. As did you. Orgasms don’t lie...” Joan purred as she reached for Linda’s belt. Linda smacked her hand away as she tried to ignore the warm rush of desire pulsing between her legs. There was something about the sound of Joan’s voice that just dripped with seduction. “Fuck off Freak. Not happening,” she seethed. “Alright my dear, I certainly don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do…” Joan mocked. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms as she cocked her head to the side in curiosity. “So Ms. Miles, do tell me. How often do you think about us? How many times have you watched the video of Mr. Stewart and I? And most importantly, how many times have you gotten yourself off remembering how good you felt as I was _ fucking _ you?” the temptress drawled. 

Linda’s cheeks flushed as she tried to maintain her authority. “Watch yourself Joan. Keep running your mouth and you’re going to the slot,” she threatened. “On what grounds?” Joan challenged. “We’re simply having a conversation Ms. Miles,” Joan replied. “You can’t blame me for wanting to satiate my curiosity…” she bit her lip. “I’m not answering your stupid questions Joan,” the officer rolled her eyes. “Mmm that’s alright Lin-da, you don’t have to. You should really work on your poker face, you know that? You’re far too easy to read,” the tall woman retorted. “I’m already in your head. You avoid me to try and avoid having to confront your twisted fantasies. But you’re hooked, you know that, and you’re disgusted with yourself,” Joan spouted. “I’m just surprised you allow me to live in your mind rent-free, when you could be capitalizing on your attractions…” Joan mused. 

“You’re fucked in the head Joan. Don’t bother me again for the rest of my shift,” Linda spat as she turned to leave. “I have a business proposition for you Ms. Miles,” Joan offered with a devilish grin. “I’m bored, I’m wealthy, and you’re broke. Perhaps we can find a mutually beneficial arrangement,” she smirked. Linda flared her nostrils and considered how to respond. She was always in desperate need of money, and she had to admit she was bored and quite horny these days as well. “Oh please Linda, you’re already struggling with how attracted you are to me. You may as well profit on it and satiate your lust…” Joan purred as she ran her fingernails down Linda’s arm. 

Linda shivered as a jolt rushed to her cunt. “Fine. I’ll bite. What would you want from me?” she crossed her arms. Joan smiled and sat on the bed as she thought about all of the dirty things she could do to Ms. Miles. “Well Ms. Miles, I’m sure it comes as no surprise to you that I enjoy some more...transgressive activities. Yes I want to fuck you, but if you agree to this transaction, I will expect more than that,” she smirked. “So, kinky shit,” Linda stated. “Yes Lin-da. I want you to submit to my control and let me push you to your limits.” Joan replied. 

“Well that all sounds fine and dandy Joan but if you want me to actually consider this, you’re going to tell me exactly what I’m signing up for,” Linda huffed. “You want specifics? Very well,” Joan purred. She rubbed the spot next to her on the mattress and Linda hesitantly sat beside the sadistic prisoner. “Well, there’s the basics. I will give you commands and you will follow them, and if you don’t then you’ll be punished,” she said. “But if you want me to be more explicit…” she purred as she grasped the back of Linda’s neck and leaned into her ear. “I want to gag you and choke you as I fuck you. I want to spank that fucking gorgeous ass of yours. I want to bind your hands behind your back as you go down on me. I want to keep you on the edge of release and make you  _ beg _ for my permission to come,” she whispered as she grabbed the blonde woman’s throat with a moderate grip. Linda gave up on trying to contain her raging desire for the tempting mistress “Oh god keep talking...” Linda whispered breathlessly.  _ She’s so easy…. _ Joan smirked as she ran her tongue up the officer’s exposed neck. “I’ll smack your ass so hard with your baton that you’ll remember me every time you try to sit down. I’ll whip you with your belt, and bite you so hard your gorgeous tits will be covered in bruises,” she rasped. “Fuck…” Linda gasped as her clit throbbed, desperate to be touched. “Does that sound agreeable to you?” Joan purred. “Mmhmm…” Linda nodded as the former governor began unbuckling her belt. She slipped her hand into Linda’s knickers and gently rubbed her clit. Linda arched her back and moaned as Joan gently kissed her neck. 

“Sierra 2 to Sierra 3, what’s your twenty?” the walkie talkie barked. 

“Shit, we shouldn’t do this now. Anyone could walk by and see…” Linda trailed as she came back to reality. She tried to get up as Joan firmly pushed her back down. She played with the blonde woman’s clit with her thumb and forefinger as Linda desperately tried to convince herself to be responsible and leave the older woman. “You aren’t needed anywhere Linda. Everyone’s either in meetings or on work detail. There’s no reason for anyone to use this corridor. Besides, I’d be a cruel woman if I let you walk away like this. You’re so fucking  _ wet _ …” she trailed as she rubbed harder. Linda bit her lip as she moaned. 

“In fact, this is the perfect opportunity to assess your obedience…” Joan purred as she pulled her hand back and moved to sit behind Linda. Linda swallowed nervously as she waited for her first command from the seductive mistress. 

“Lie back, and close your eyes,” Joan instructed. Linda hesitated as her eyes darted towards the window. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes as she sighed in frustration. “I will keep an eye out to make sure nobody sees. I obviously want our arrangement to move forward, so there is no benefit to me if we get caught,” she stated, sensing Linda’s mistrust. While still uncertain, Linda nodded and slid back to sit between Joan’s long legs. “You better be true to your word Joan…” she trailed as the prisoner slipped her hand into her knickers once again. She playfully drew figure 8s into Linda’s mound as she waited to touch her wanting cunt. “My dear, if this is going to work, you need to prove that you trust me. Now do as you're told. Lie back, and close your eyes,” she whispered. Linda allowed herself to sink into the tall woman’s body as she apprehensively closed her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, simultaneously afraid of getting caught, but tantalized by the thrill of such danger. 

“Good girl…” Joan murmured as her fingers ran up and down Linda’s wet slit. She massaged her clit with her thumb, and pushed three fingers into her glistening entrance. “Oh God…” Linda arched her back, her head resting in the curve of Joan’s shoulder. Joan pumped her fingers a little deeper as she taunted the smaller woman, “Mmm you’re a naughty one Ms. Miles...so desperate and so wet for me…” she whispered. Linda gasped as Joan fucked her harder and faster. “What a bad girl you are...letting a prisoner fuck you. Keep your eyes closed, and open your mouth my little slut,” she commanded as she pulled her skillful fingers out and traced Linda’s lips with her own essence. “I want you to taste yourself”. Linda obeyed and welcomed Joan’s fingers into her mouth. “Mmm good girl…” Joan whispered as she returned to fucking Linda’s tight pussy. “Oh fuck…” Linda gasped as she arched her hips, grinding against Joan’s palm. “Oh god Joan I’m close…” she whimpered as her legs began to shake. “That was fast...do you want to come my darling?” Joan tutted as she pumped her fingers harder and faster. “Yes,” Linda gasped, “please...fuck,  _ please _ …” she whispered as she got closer to the edge. “Mmm what a good little slut you are, I didn’t even have to tell you to beg…” she purred as she thrust harder. “Wait…” she teased. Linda scrunched her eyes and bit her lip as she willed herself not to come until her mistress gave her permission, “very good...wait…” Joan commanded. “Oh god Joan I can’t hold off much longer,” she whimpered as the former governor. “Not yet,” Joan rasped. She grabbed Linda’s chin and forcefully turned it to face her. “Open your eyes” she commanded as she slowed her thrusts. Linda obeyed and dug her fingernails into the older woman’s strong thighs as Joan’s lustful eyes arrested her gaze. Joan kissed her deeply, and then gave her another command. “You will look at me when I make you come,” she growled. Linda nodded vigorously as she teetered on the edge of release. She breathlessly begged her mistress for permission as she dared not look away. “Please...please, I’m so close. Oh god…” she whimpered. Joan’s lips curved into a mischievous grin as she watched her submissive girl struggle to keep herself together. She fucked Linda harder and faster again, pushing her to the edge. “Very well my pretty  _ whore. _ ..come for me,” she purred as she stared hungrily into the unravelling vixen. 

Ms. Miles moaned loudly as wave after wave of pleasure came crashing through her slick cunt. She breathed harder as she resisted the urge to fall back into Joan’s body. As instructed she kept her focus on the hungry onyx eyes in front of her. Joan pulled her hand out of Linda’s panties and playfully sucked each finger, one by one as she gazed into her. Linda watched with intrigue as the older woman tasted the evidence of her arousal. Her gaze dropped to the dominant woman’s full lips, “kiss me…”, she whispered as she pressed her lips against Joan’s, not waiting for permission. Amused, Joan returned the kiss for a moment. She pulled away and gave Linda a light shove, prompting her to get off the bed. She reached into her pillowcase and presented a small piece of paper and a small stack of cash.

“Now then, I expect that you will get yourself on a night shift, and come see me early next week. Tuesday. I’ve given you a short shopping list, and enough money to cover the expenses. You will find most things at the hardware store, but you will need to visit an adult shop to pick up the remaining items. You will receive a substantial deposit in your bank account through my lawyer by Monday.” Joan asserted. Linda nodded in agreement, although she was confused why Joan had this kinky shopping list already ready to go. She wordlessly turned to leave, taking it all in, as Joan playfully called to her. 

“Oh, and Linda?” she called.

“Yes?” Ms. Miles asked nervously.

“When you’re getting dressed for work on Tuesday, skip the panties. That’s an order,” Joan smiled darkly and turned to straighten up her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for your loving support as I explore these off-kilter relationships. I love this fandom community <3


End file.
